


Ugly boys

by Pocketkaito



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: He was crying in a bathroom stallBut whyBecause he was dirtyA dirty sinner
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 31





	Ugly boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In honour of episode 5 just being released I decided to finally write for this fandom! 
> 
> Don't be misled by the title! They're not ugly they're precious
> 
> My next fic'll probably for one of these fandoms
> 
> -Kimetsu no yaiba  
> -Yuri on ice  
> -Assassination classroom  
> -Danganronpa (again)  
> -Steven Universe  
> -Citrus (oh boy who knows what that will bring)
> 
> But yea! Expect more in the future

He was crying in a bathroom stall  
But why  
Because he was dirty  
A dirty sinner

That's what his father would tell him  
And he believed it  
He spread the word  
He wasn't dirty

Of course not

But he was

That's why he was crying in a bathroom stall  
A crumpled note  
Footsteps on the floor  
A gentle voice  
A gentle voice?  
No!  
An ugly voice

An ugly voice  
From an ugly boy  
With his ugy hair  
And his ugly eyes

That's right  
He was ugly  
Not beautiful  
Because he was normal he told himself  
t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶t̶h̶ ̶i̶s̶  
He was normal  
He wasn't a sinner  
̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶p̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶

Sure he wasn't  
He wasn't crying in a stall because of it  
̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶c̶r̶a̶z̶y̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶  
The boy on the other side  
Shit he was still there  
"Buzz off fuckwad"  
̶I̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶m̶a̶z̶i̶n̶g̶

He hated him?  
No  
Who was he kidding  
̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶s̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶  
He talked to him  
That's all he ever wanted  
̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶o̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶  
But it was wrong  
He couldn't talk to him

He was gentle?  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
̶S̶h̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶s̶w̶a̶l̶l̶o̶w̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶  
Good question  
Why was he  
He'd treated him like garbage  
̶M̶y̶ ̶d̶a̶d̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶  
It wasn't fair  
Why did he have to have these feelings?  
̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶a̶d̶o̶w̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶

Why did he have to deal with this all  
He was supposed to be having fun  
He was just a kid  
̶I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶

"Don't tell anyone about this or you're dead."  
Shit he did it again  
"Er...just don't tell anyone about this."

I̵̭̓̎ ̸̟͌͒͜l̴̩̐̓̆o̷̗̽v̵̻̭͈̐͐̈́é̵̻̤ ̸̦̬̊ͅy̸͙͌̌̌o̵̜̞̓̈u̴̱̦̐͆ ̴̬̠̓̆s̵̨̹̰͊̒͐ǫ̵̨̓͘ ̶̟͚͝͝m̴̛̪̞̊ü̴̬̲ċ̷̓͜ḧ̴͔͖̬́͠,̵̨̊ ̵̳̊̿̅i̴̥͙̎̀͜ṱ̶͎̈́͋͠ ̷͚̈́̽͋h̶͇̓́̆ȕ̵̹̥r̷̪̭t̶̮̲͆͜s̴̼̤̾̒ͅ ̷̟̗̄̃

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Someone (looking at you Sal) give this boy a hug and tell him that everything is gonna be fine.
> 
> This is pretty short but I think it turned out pretty okay!
> 
> I just realized that I only write m/m fics for general audiences  
> Now it's time for the lesbians to shine


End file.
